


Start Again (And Again)

by STARSdidathing



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Developing Relationship, Established Relationship, Fluff, Fluffy Ending, Getting Together, Hopeful Ending, Loki & Tony Stark Friendship, Loki (Marvel) Feels, M/M, Magic, Memory Alteration, Memory Loss, Not Canon Compliant, Pining, Post-Avengers (2012), Time Loop, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Wordcount: 1.000-5.000
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-10
Updated: 2020-10-10
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:07:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26927068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/STARSdidathing/pseuds/STARSdidathing
Summary: Anthony always woke up the same way.“Good morning, love.”It was whispered in a sleep roughened voice by his ear before a kiss was pressed to his hair and the arms around him tightened affectionately.It was always the same. And it was alwayswrong.
Relationships: Loki/Tony Stark
Comments: 62
Kudos: 608
Collections: Marvel





	Start Again (And Again)

**Author's Note:**

> Just my little take (and twist) on the "Groundhog AU". 
> 
> Enjoy :)

Anthony always woke up the same way.

“Good morning, love.”

It was whispered in a sleep roughened voice by his ear before a kiss was pressed to his hair and the arms around him tightened affectionately.

It was always the same. And it was always _wrong._

* * *

The first time. He’d leapt out of bed with his heart pounding as he demanded, _“What the fuck?”_

Loki had looked confused, shocked and even a little hurt. When Tony had registered that he not only wasn’t in his penthouse, but wasn’t on _Earth_ his own confusion had only skyrocketed.

But, the answer was simple.

They were dating, they were in love. He was engaged to Loki to become his consort and they’d been staying on Asgard for the last few weeks.

The only _problem_ with that was that Tony had no memory of it. None. The last he’d known, they’d been good friends on Earth, hanging out every few days doing experiments in the lab. He knew nothing about a relationship.

Loki had sat him down on the bed with pained eyes and explained their three-year long courtship. How happy they were. How _in love_ they were.

They both figured he was under some kind of spell which had stolen his memories. 

They’d spent all day and most of the night trying to figure it out. When Tony had finally crashed, falling asleep over the workbench, he’d vaguely felt Loki lifting him up and putting him to bed. He didn’t remember anything else until he woke up.

“Good morning, love.”

A kiss, a tightening of arms, a very confused, _no memory of what had happened the day before Loki_. And suddenly, they had _two_ very big problems.

They were in a timeloop. 

He couldn’t remember their relationship and Loki couldn’t remember the loops before.

It was a fucking disaster.

* * *

“Good morning, love.”

It was Tony’s twentieth loop of this. It was becoming painstakingly familiar. He didn’t even tense in Loki’s arms anymore.

He turned over on the mattress. Loki’s hair was sticking up in odd directions and his green eyes were soft with affection. He went to lean forward but Tony put a hand on his chest. Loki frowned.

“Anthony?”

“Can you read my mind for a bit?”

Loki quirked an eyebrow. “Oh? Why?”

“Believe me. It will _all_ make sense.”

Loki frowned but unwound one of his arms so his fingertips could brush Tony’s temple. It was all becoming _very_ familiar. He felt the tentative probing of Loki’s magic. He _felt_ as Loki went from fondly amused to surprised and _pained_. His seidr retreated immediately as did the arms around Tony.

It was the seventh time they’d done it this way. Tony hated the moment when Loki pulled away. Not only were his arms warm and kind of nice, but it meant being faced with Loki’s devastated expression.

“You do not remember our relationship?”

“No.”

Loki swallowed. “And we are in a loop?”

“Yes.”

Loki’s pain was swiftly masked and determination took its place. “Then we shall try again to break both curses.”

“Okay,” Tony agreed and pushed up in the bed.

They were both only in sleep pants and it was _still_ weird seeing himself wearing green. Then again, it was just as weird to watch and _feel_ Loki’s aborted motions as he reached to touch him and realised that it was no longer expected or welcomed.

* * *

It was the thirtieth loop. 

They’d been ‘not-dating’ for a month. Tony was lying on the settee and staring at the ceiling. Loki was reading a magic text, but Tony was sick of reading the same words over and over again. He was spinning a book in his hands.

“How did we start dating?”

He heard Loki stop turning pages. Tony didn’t look away from the roof, but he was listening.

“We were in your laboratory. You had just been injured and I was bandaging the wound while yelling at you for not taking better care of yourself.”

Tony grinned. _That_ he could picture. It had happened enough times while they were friends.

“I was in the middle of reminding you of your mortality when you decided to silence me with a kiss.”

Tony stopped spinning the book. He sat up and found Loki already watching him. His expression was both sad and fond. Tony felt something twinge in his chest, but he ignored it.

“That started it all, huh?”

“Yes,” Loki agreed quietly. “Although,” his lips twitched, “you still have not taken any greater care with your battles.”

“I bet that makes for some really fantastic make-up sex.”

Loki barked a sudden, unexpected laugh. “Yes. Yes, it does.”

Tony smiled back. It still felt a little weird to be discussing his _own relationship_ with Loki. But it was feeling less strange with every passing loop. He supposed he could see how it had happened.

They already got along great. He must have worked out just _how great_ at some point and done something about it. He couldn’t argue with the results. If he was getting married to Loki, he had to be pretty head over heels for him.

It sobered Tony

“I’m sorry,” he said.

Loki glanced up with a frown. “What for?”

“For putting you through this. It can’t be easy to have me here and have me feel… nothing.”

Loki didn’t try to obfuscate, which Tony appreciated.

“It is… hard,” he admitted. “But, Anthony. All I have ever cared about for years is your well being and happiness. We will unravel this curse and things will return to how they were. Your comfort will always be my highest concern.”

The words struck something in Tony. He put the book down and stepped off the couch. He walked up to Loki. The mage was watching him warily. Tony wasn’t ready to do half the things that Loki undoubtedly wanted from him. But, he _did_ want to do this.

He held out his arms. Loki rose and immediately pulled him close and into a tight hug. Tony closed his eyes and pressed his cheek to Loki’s chest. Loki held him so tenderly it almost hurt. Tony had never had _anyone_ hold him with such love.

In his memory, they’d never hugged. Not beyond a one-armed embrace that Tony has thrust on him after a battle. This didn’t feel normal, but it felt _nice_. It felt fucking _better_ than nice, if Tony was being honest.

He hoped they’d break these stupid curses soon.

* * *

It was saying something that it took until the thirty-sixth loop before Tony realised something.

“Hey,” he said. “We’ve done this thirty-six times. Why the fuck have we never tried to leave the room?”

What followed was a good hour of them trying to open the door. Even _blow it apart_ and jump off the balcony. They couldn’t leave.

Collapsing into a sweaty heap against the settee, Tony turned to a magically-drained Loki and said with a fierce smile.

“Well, that’s a new piece to the puzzle, isn’t it?”

It might have felt like a drawback, but Tony saw it as something else. Loki did too.

“Whatever is happening, it centres around this room.”

“Or something _inside_ it.”

They exchanged a single look before they were diving back into the room and looking for something that didn’t belong.

It was almost night by the time they both worked out that they were being constantly redirected away from a table in the corner of the bedroom.

It physically hurt to turn his attention to it. His eyes stung. Loki gritted his teeth but they both observed the pulsating _thing_ sitting on the desk. It looked a little bit like an hourglass but without any sand. It glowed pale yellow and if Tony strained his ears, he was pretty sure it buzzed like a swarm of bees.

“What the hell is that?” Tony asked.

“I do not know,” Loki admitted. “But the magic emanating from it would account for this looped universe.”

“So we’re not in the real world?”

“No. We are in a pocket universe. Something created and maintained by that device.”

“Can we just throw it on the floor and break it?”

Loki shook his head. “I’m not certain we would survive the destruction of it.”

Tony grimaced. “Then what do we do?”

“I can sense my magic on it,” Loki admitted. “I may be able to switch it off using my seidr.”

Tony frowned, his mind working. “Wait. If your magic is on it, does that mean you turned it on? Like it was left there as a magical fingerprint.”

Loki was already grimacing. “Yes. I do believe that is the case. I’m sorry, Anthony.”

“Hey, not your fault,” Tony said. 

He didn’t dare take his eyes of the device for fear of forgetting it was there. He blindly reached out and patted Loki’s shoulder in comfort.

He couldn’t see Loki’s reaction, but he felt the mage’s arm shift before Tony’s hand was caught and squeezed by Loki’s. The mage soon started to let go, but Tony held on. His stolen memories or not, he’d come to enjoy the little touches Loki absent-mindedly bestowed on him.

Besides, if they worked this out, he’d be back to dating Loki again. This would be _normal_.

Linking their fingers, Tony held on to the other man, hoping that when this all ended, he could finally give Loki the kisses he’d been yearning to have for thirty-six loops.

* * *

It didn’t unravel with a bang or a sudden jerk.

It dispersed like an illusion to reveal Loki’s rooms in the tower. They were still holding hands and were sitting on the floor. They were in the exact same position they’d been in while staring at the device.

The device was _still there_ but it wasn’t humming or glowing anymore.

They were back home. Back in _their universe_. And Tony’s memories were back.

Or rather, _their_ memories were back.

Because, Tony hadn’t forgotten _shit_. He wasn’t dating Loki. They weren’t lovers and they sure as hell weren’t engaged. They were _friends_ and he’d been in his lab working on a project. Loki had just returned from travelling the Nine Realms. He’d been looking for a rare item and had found it. He’d asked not to be disturbed and Tony had left him alone.

The next thing he knew, he was waking up in Loki’s arms for the first loop.

He turned to look at Loki. The mage was shocked and a little pale.

“What the hell, Loki?” Tony asked, feeling more confused than angry.

“I am sorry,” Loki murmured. 

“What was that device even meant to _do?_ ”

Loki shook his head, but didn’t answer. He unlinked his fingers and pulled his hand away. Tony had forgotten they were still touching each other. Tony felt a small pang knowing that he wouldn’t have that again. That the _kiss_ he’d been planning to give Loki wouldn’t be happening.

Thirty-six days of looking at Loki as a _fiancé_ wasn’t enough to make him fall in love, but it _was_ enough to make him wonder.

“Loki,” Tony tried again, but the other man stood up abruptly. 

He picked up the device and threw it against the wall. Tony flinched as it shattered into a dozen pieces.

“What the _hell_ , Loki?” Tony demanded, pushing to his feet.

“Leave it, Anth-” Loki grimaced. “ _Tony_.”

Tony blinked. Because, yeah. Loki had called him Stark for ages, then he’d switched to Tony as they became friends. _Anthony_ , it seemed, was the name he gained when he was Loki’s lover. And that meant that Loki was still feeling the effects of that universe too.

It meant he was _thinking_ about it. Tony’s heart raced and he dared to step closer.

“Loki, I don’t want to leave it. We were just engaged for over a month.”

“I pitiful lie,” Loki snapped, crossing his arms. “A useless illusion.”

“Yeah, maybe,” Tony agreed. “But we were still _experiencing_ it. Hell, you got it worse than me. You believed you were in _love_ … with… me.”

Tony’s words trailed off as he watched Loki’s shoulders grow rigid with tension. He wouldn’t meet Tony’s gaze. It made Tony remember stories Loki had told him about being a child and a prisoner. He’d played with illusions, but had never been truly satisfied. He could always tell the difference between reality and his own magical illusion.

It would make _sense_ that someone who craved a way to escape would find a means outside his magic to do so.

“That device worked how you wanted it to, didn’t it?” Tony said quietly.

Loki scoffed, but it sounded painful.

“It involved _you_ , something I did _not_ expect nor want.” He turned his back completely to Tony. “But you were right. I _did_ get it worse than you. I had no cushioning for our return to reality.” He laughed roughly. “I had the complete _belief_ that you were mine. That it was _you_ who merely needed to remember what was real.”

“Loki,” Tony said softly, taking a step forward.

“It is a hard lesson to have learned,” Loki muttered. “But one I have learned well and will not forget quickly. You may rest assured that I will no longer seek _illusions_ for my foolish wishes. You will not be drawn into another of my pitiful fallacies.”

“Christ, Loki,” Tony whispered.

Loki finally turned. Tony had never seen him look so bleak.

“I will depart your tower by nightfall,” Loki said tonelessly. “Should there come a time when you are willing to accept my presence again-”

Tony didn’t think. 

Loki was going to leave. He was rattling off _stupid_ and _painful_ things and Tony just wanted him to _shut up_. He closed the distance and kissed him. Loki let out a shocked gasp against his mouth. Tony stilled, realising what he’d done. But even when he knew what he was doing, he didn’t pull away.

He carefully raised his hands and touched Loki’s hair. The strands were soft. When he turned his head to better slot their mouths together, Loki sighed. He kissed Tony back and gently cupped his waist.

Tony didn’t realise he was doing exactly what his illusion-self had done in Loki’s memories to start their whole relationship. He _wouldn’t_ realise until hours later when they were cleaning up the mess of the broken device and confirming that all of this was _real_ and they weren’t being influenced in any way.

And when the penny would drop, he’d laugh loudly and make a joke which Loki wouldn’t find very funny.

But, really, having a device pinpoint how they would get together before Tony knew he was in love and after Loki had given up all hope? Tony had never heard of anything more ridiculously ironic or useful.


End file.
